The Cursed One
by vampyregrl1782
Summary: The captain of The Cursed One is shrouded in a thick mist that no one could have penetrated until a chance encounter with a young man happens at the docks of his home town. Markus has no idea the mysteries he is about to uncover as he gets closer to the Captain than anyone ever has. Is the story of a mermaid being cursed to live on a ship true? or is it something much, much darker?


** The Cursed One**

** By Skye Sharkey**

**Chapter One: A Storm Approaches**

The wind was slowly picking up speed as a young sailor gazed out upon the swirling sea. A sudden gust of wind blew past him with a faint rustle followed by a soft, almost in-audible thud behind him. He quickly spun on his heel and snapped to attention.

"A storm approaches. We best be ready for it." the figure demanded. The sailor nodded and made a crude salute before bolting off to rouse the rest of the crew.

The figure silently moved to the Captain's Quarters and released the soaking cloak from her neck. She quickly pulled her remaining drenched clothes off and slipped into a dry tunic and a pair of breeches before padding over to her sling to get some well-deserved rest.

As she lay there she could hear her crew running about on deck, calling out to each other to ensure safe passage through the storm. But she listened past their racket and listened to the calming sound of the waves knocking against the ship, causing it to gently rock. The motions and sounds of the sea had her asleep in no time.

She was rudely awoken by the sound of screams and cannon balls screaming through the air and hitting the water with thunderous splashes.

She bolted out of bed and jumped back into her still soaking wet boots. Grabbing her weapons as she darted out the door and onto the main deck. She quickly scaled the rigging to the crows nest and gazed at the attacking ship.

The ship was slightly larger then hers and was lead by an older pirate nicknamed 'Ragnar the Blood Thirsty'. He was well known for his take no prisoners rule and for even drinking the slain Captain's blood as a symbol of victory.

The Captain smiled, she would take great pleasure in destroying this monster who dared to pollute her sea with his never ending killing. She turned and faced the opposite way as she fell backwards over the rail to face this devil of a man, and claim his head and stolen treasure.

**Chapter One, Part Two: Markus**

A young man sat alone at a small tavern, nursing a half full tankard of mead and avoiding eye contact with the young bar maid who had been staring at him all evening. She offered him another tankard but he politely refused and dropped two silver pieces on the table before taking his leave.

He buttoned his jacket up to his neck against the chilled wind blowing off the sea and sauntered off to the docks to clear his head a bit before heading home.

Upon arriving to the docks he gazed out at the sea and noticed a thick fog creeping in. At the head of the fog he saw a large ship with white sails and a flag depicting a shrieking mermaid entangled in kelp, the name 'Cursed One' etched deep into the side.

The ship glided silently to a halt and a plank was immediately lowered to the dock. Four men quickly descended and moved swiftly to the trader. One of the men hung back and glared at the man. He seemed to be irritated.

"What are ye lookin at boy? Ya got a death wish?" the man demanded, getting into his face. The young man shook his head.

"No sir, I was simply admiring your ship and its peculiar name." the man responded backing away.

"Well I suggest ye turn around and head home 'fore I throw ya into the harbor!" the man growled as he reached for him.

"Rowan! Exactly what did this man do to deserve such a punishment?" a motherly voice replied. A woman slowly descended the plank, flicking her gaze from the man and Rowan.

"He was gawking at the 'Cursed One' and I was gonna teach 'im a lesson on keepin to 'imself. That's all Cora." Rowan replied backing off. The woman shook her head.

"You had better get a move on. The Captain will tan our hides if we don't resupply quickly. Now get yer carcass moving if you wish to see dawn!" Cora threatened. Rowan made a mocking bow and trotted off to join his fellow crew mates at the trader.

"Sorry about Rowan. All he knows is brutality and intimidation." the woman said while offering her hand. "My name is Cora Shelley, and what may I ask is yours?" she cooed.

"Markus, Markus Sage." he replied, gently shaking her hand. She smiled and shook back with a firm grip that stunned him.

"Pleasure to meet you Markus. Sadly I cannot stand here idly chit-chatting; our Captain is not a very patient person and will tan our hides if we don't get a move on. So fare thee well Markus. May fortune smile upon your adventures and always bring you luck." Cora replied as she shook his hand again and swiftly walked to the trader and disappeared inside.

Markus watched her go and he turned around to see a cloaked figure standing at the very end of the plank, a hood shrouding their face in shadow.

"You should heed Rowan's warning little one. The Captain likes to recruit gawkers like you to teach them a lesson about privacy. You had best be on your way." a velvety voice replied from under the hood.

Markus stood there stunned into silence for a few moments then cleared his throat.

"Thank you for the warning. I had only come out here to clear my head, and I do believe it is clear enough my family won't worry too much. Farewell and may the wind fill your sails." Markus said with a bow before he turned on his heel and made his way home.

**Chapter Two: A Rude Awakening**

"Get up and show yer sea legs maggot!" a voice growled as Markus was thrown onto the hard floor. His eyes flew open and he slowly rose to his feet, gently massaging his throbbing head.

"I said move it!" the voice continued. Markus turned around to see none other than Rowan glaring down at him.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Markus demanded. All of a sudden the floor lurched and sent him flying backwards. He felt rough hands yank him to his feet.

"The Captain wishes to speak with ya. Now get a move on 'fore I kick ya up the stairs!" Rowan roared as he shoved him forward.

Despite the ship rocking Markus managed to climb up the stairs. As he reached the top he felt a firm shove from behind that sent him toppling forward into a pair of boots.

He gazed upwards only to find himself staring at the hooded figure from the night before. He quickly rose to his feet and backed away.

"Welcome aboard the 'Cursed One' Markus Sage. I apologize for the rude awakening but I wanted to get this done and over with." the figure admitted.

"What am I doing on this ship? Why am I here?" Markus demanded.

"You got a little too close to my ship for comfort lad. I assure you that no harm will befall you but while on my ship there are rules and codes to be followed." the figure continued.

"I shall not join you, filthy pirate!" Markus spat as he lunged at the figure. With a swift movement the figure grabbed his arm, spun him around and had him pinned on the floor.

He glanced upwards and saw the most stunning creature staring back down at him. She had auburn hair that fell past her shoulders in perfect curls. Her hair framed an oval face and slightly covered one of her lightning green eyes. The only thing that stood out from her pale face was a light peppering of freckles across her nose.

Hauling him to his feet she spun him to face her. She growled and signaled to Rowan who quickly grabbed him and pinned his arms to his sides.

"I feel I should warn you, little one, that if you ever do that again to me or my crew that Rowan will make sure you never set foot on land again. Do I make myself clear?" she demanded as she got in his face, her eyes piercing deep into his. He nodded, dumb founded as she straightened back up.

"Now, shall we get on with this or should I just tie you to a cannonball and throw you overboard?" she threatened. Markus looked at her in disbelief. How could such a beautiful creature be so violent?

"I'm sorry that I attacked you M'lady. I'm still trying to process all of this, and I don't trust pirates." Markus added, bracing for a blow to the head from Rowan. It never came, instead the entire ship erupted with laughter. Except for the woman in front of him, her face was as straight and serious as a blacksmiths.

"We are not pirates; we are privateers, undertaking the great task of purging these fine seas of those scoundrels who dare to taint it with killing and thievery. Rage! Please explain the rules to this whelp so we may continue with our voyage." The woman barked as Cora stepped forward.

"Cora? Why did she call you 'Rage?" Markus asked, Cora laughed as did the rest of the crew.

"Let us hope you never have to find out why they call me Cora 'The Rage' Shelley love. I'd hate to give someone so young nightmares." Cora smirked followed by snickers.

"Today Cora please?" Rowan muttered causing Cora to glare at him. He ducked behind Markus as Cora shook her head and turned her attention back to Marcus.

"While on board the 'Cursed One' you will be given two new sets of clothing that you will keep clean and well mended. If you don't know how to mend we shall teach you. You will also keep yourself clean and presentable. You will swear to protect this ship and your fellow crew mates as if they were your own family."

A sudden feeling of dread washed over him. ~What will my family do? Do they even know that I'm ok?~ Markus knelt down and places his head in his hands, muttering to himself as the crew looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"What is wrong lad?" one of the men asked. The Captain turned to face him and spoke in a calm voice.

"Your family knows you are safe lad, we gave them a bag of gold and informed them that you had been chosen to assist the King with the increasing pirate problem on the seas. We also informed them that they will continue to receive a bag of gold every five to six months when we return to resupply in your town." The Captain assured as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He gazed up at her and wiped the tears from his eyes quickly.

"You will also be allowed to visit for the day with them while we resupply." Cora added.

Markus rose to his feet and took the two new sets of clothes that a young boy held out to him. He looked at the Captain.

"Thank you, and I swear to abide by these rules and to protect you and my fellow crew members with my life so long as I am on board." Markus swore as he bowed in front of the Captain. She nodded and looked out at the crew.

"Tonight we celebrate our newest crew member, Markus Sage!" she declared as the entire ship roared with cheers.

**Chapter Two Part Two: A Tale of a Tail**

The ship was alive with music and laughter as the crew drank and danced. Markus was enjoying a mug of beer and watching Cora dance a jig with the cabin boy. Everyone was smiling and having a great time, except for one.

The captain sat on a barrel with her hands lightly set in her lap and a half real smile on her face. Markus finished off his beer and approached the captain, offering her his hand.

"Would you like to dance M'lady?" Markus asked with a bow. The captain looked at him stunned and a flicker of fear flashed across her eyes.

The ship had gone silent and it seemed as though the sea had stopped moving as well. The captain hesitantly took Markus' hand and he gently led her to the middle of the deck.

Everyone cleared away and the music slowly started up again as Markus guided the captain around in delicate swirls. Her eyes seemed to spark to life as the dancing progressed and they were moving at an even pace, swirling and fluidly moving around each other like water.

As the song ended Markus gracefully dipped the captain and their eyes met. For what felt like an eternity their eyes stayed locked and it seemed like time had stopped. Markus blinked and slowly rose the captain upright before releasing her.

"Thank you for the dance M'lady." Markus replied as he bowed.

"You are welcome Markus. Thank you for asking me." she responded, bowing back.

"It was an honor." Markus said as the captain turned to leave.

"Wait! This entire time I have been on this ship, not once have I heard your name. I would like to be able to address you properly, if that is alright Captain." Markus asked.

The captain paused and turned to face him again.

"My name is Verena Delatorre." she replied softly.

"Thank you again for the dance Captain Verena, it truly was an honor."

She smiled a soft, warm smile and headed to her quarters for the evening as a gentle hand gripped his shoulder. It was Cora.

"Come lad, we are about to tell stories of the high seas." she said with excitement as she led him to a circle of chairs and barrels.

Cora sat in the center with all the little powder monkeys sitting on the deck around her and the others on the seats. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"This is a tale of a tail, a curse and a beautiful girl who was punished for her wrong doings." Cora began in a slow, even tone. The crew grew silent and waited for her to continue.

"A few centuries ago a young mermaid was out hunting with her sisters near a castle not far from here. They were playing as a ship drew near to them and the young mermaid lured them in closer with song. She waited until the ship had stopped and the first few men glanced over the railing to strike. First she pulled a young powder monkey down and ripped him apart as she feasted on his flesh." Cora growled as sure snatched up the nearest powder monkey, making him cry then giggle as she 'ate' him.

"After she was done with the boy she surfaced and searched for her next meal. She spotted a man dressed in silk and adorned with jewels. 'He will make a fine meal, and I'll get jewels in the process.'" Cora said in a mocking tone. The powder monkey in her lap looked up at her in horror.

"Did she grab him and eat him too?" he squeaked.

"That she did lad, but before she was finished she felt a horrible pain in her tail. As if it was being ripped and torn at with unseen daggers. She looked down and saw that her tail was no more but instead she had two human legs." the lads gasped and Markus joined them on the deck, for the story had peeked his interest.

"Then she felt a strong force heave her out of the water. The voice of her mother spoke to her as she dangled in the air. 'You and your sisters have gone too far in the merciless killing you do every day. Now you all must be punished. Your sisters will spend the rest of their days in cells deep in the ocean floor but you will stay up here. Never again shall you set foot in water or upon land, unless you learn a very important life lesson.' her mother told her as she was flung upwards. They say that to this very day the young girl is out patrolling the seas and skies, seeking for the lesson her mother wanted her so desperately to learn." Cora ended as she looked upwards at the night sky.

"Off to bed now the lot a ya!" Rowan cried as the powder monkeys scattered to their beds and the crew slowly rose and stretched.

~I wonder why the captain didn't wish to be out for that story~ Markus thought as he got into bed. He laid there thinking about it until he fell asleep.

**Chapter Three: Attack!**

Several months passed with few storms and good health. Most of the powder monkeys had started losing teeth and getting bigger and some of them graduated from powder monkeys to cabin boys and assistant cooks.

Markus' favorite boy was named Kayle and he was assigned to the crow's nest with his younger brother James. They were lounging around and playing with some toys that Markus had whittled from scrap wood when they heard a thunderous boom from behind them.

"All hands battle stations!" the captain cried as she practically flew out of her quarters and up to the crow's nest. Markus followed her as did Kayle.

The captain looked through her spyglass and then darted her attention downwards.

"Turn hard to port Mr. Clay! Kayle! Tell your brother to rouse the rest of the crew! Handsomely now lad!" she cried as Kayle jumped over the side of the nest and skillfully climbed down the rigging to assist his brother and the other boys prepare everyone else.

Markus looked at the captain and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Who is it Verena? Who are we dealing with?" Markus asked as Verena handed him her spyglass.

Peering through it he saw the ship had black sails and a black flag flew with a Jolly Roger on it. The name 'Diablo Barco' dug into the side of the dark wood.

"It's the 'Diablo Barco' the devil ship. It's captained by a Spanish nobleman who went crazy and used his money and power to try and rule the seven seas. He kills everyone he comes in contact with, without offer of parley and he rapes any woman he gets his grubby paws on. This battle will not end without bloodshed. You had best prepare yourself Markus." she half ordered half pleaded as she climbed onto the railing and turned to face him.

"What are you doing Captain? You will fall to your death!" Marcus cried as he reached for her. She easily dodged and she gave him a look that froze him in place.

"I'm going to hopefully persuade him to leave or to kill him." she replied as she fell backwards. Markus screamed as she fell and rushed to the side.

As she neared the water something extraordinary occurred. A set of red scaled wings ripped from her shoulders and lifted her into the air, propelling her towards the attacking ship. She dodged cannon balls and gunfire as she landed right next to the captain.

As she landed the entire enemy ship was blanketed in a thick black smoke that showed no signs of movement or light. Down below the crew of the 'Cursed One' fired their cannons into the dark swirls of smoke. The ear shattering sounds of wood splitting and breaking was the only indication that the enemy ship was still there.

Markus climbed down to the deck and helped the powder monkeys supply the men tending the cannons with endless gun powder and as many cannon balls as they could carry.

He tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach that the captain could be dead on the enemy ship and they would never find out if that smoke didn't clear. He focused on Cora who was barking out orders while Rowan enforced them.

The battle had raged on for almost an hour when the smoke started to clear. Markus ran to the side of the ship and looked for the captain. He saw nobody on the deck of the ship, or what was left of it. Then a flash of red flew across the small stretch of sea between the ships and landed near Markus.

The captain was covered in small cuts and bruises but nothing looked serious. She looked out at her crew who gathered around her.

"Captain August DelaRay is dead. What remains of his crew will..." she gasped and fell backwards, clutching her side.

Markus caught her and gently laid her down on the deck and gingerly removed her hand. He gasped at the sight before him.

A large gash marred her right side; her undershirt was saturated with blood and was continuing to bleed. Markus quickly removed his shirt and tore it into several thick strips. Gently he tore her shirt up to her breast and started wrapping her side. She winced at the touch but she bore through it until he was done.

Slowly he lifted her and carried her to her cabin, setting her gently on her regular bed. She softly whimpered at the impact and had her eyes shut tight against the pain.

"Someone fetch me a bucket of water and some clean rags as well as kelp and whiskey." Markus demanded. Cora nodded and quickly vanished to grab what he required.

"The rest of you need to get us to the closest port as quickly and gently as possible." he added. The crew stared at him blankly.

"Do as 'e says! We gotta get the Cap'n to a doc straight away!" Rowan bellowed, the crew cringed but leapt into action. Rowan bowed slightly before ducking out to assist them.

**Chapter Three Part Two: The Truth**

"Land ho!" Rowan cried as everyone rushed to get the ramp down. Markus started to lift the captain off the bed but she struggled.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking you to see a doctor. What else would I be doing?" Markus replied as he tried to pick her up again.

"I can't leave the ship!" she retorted, struggling out of his grasp again but wincing as a bolt of pain ran up her side.

"Don't be stupid Verena; you have to get off the ship!" Markus demanded. Verena slapped him, sending him backwards slightly.

"I CAN'T LEAVE!" she screamed, Markus was stunned.

"What do you mean you can't leave? What are you forbidden?" Markus jokingly asked, the captain looked down, her hair covering her face.

"Do you remember the story, that Cora told you on your first night on board?" she asked slowly in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?" Markus demanded getting angry.

"The girl in the story is me Markus! I am forbidden to set foot on land or in sea until I figure out the lesson my mother wants me to learn!" Verena cried as she glared at him.

Markus paused for a moment then stood and pulled back her bandages. She winced again and kept crying.

"This is worse than I thought, you are clearly too sick to think properly. I'm getting Cora." Markus said as he ran up onto the deck.

He quickly spotted her and dashed to her side. Cora was busy informing two sets of crew members to go out and find a doctor and the other set would get supplies.

"Cora," Markus began but she stopped him.

"One of the boys told me everything. Verena was born on this ship and has never set foot off of it. Doing so scares her out of her wits. Please do not press the matter and don't ever question her or go against her will." Cora warned. Markus stood there for a moment taking in all the information before he went back downstairs and re-joined the captain.

A short time later a man in a white coat came into the room. He set down a large bag and removed the captain's bandages.

"What did you put on this wound until you got here?" he asked as he gently pressed around the wound, causing Verena to wince and fight tears.

"Mashed kelp and herbs. We used whiskey to clean the wound and changed the bandages regularly and kept it clean. Is it bad?" Markus asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Quite the opposite my dear boy. This wound is a lot better than I expected it to be when the lads explained what happened. How did you know to do all this?" he inquired as he looked up at Markus astounded.

"I grew up in a small town; everyone learned as many professions as they could to ensure that we all survived. I spent several months with our town doctor learning his medical secrets." Markus shrugged. The doctor smiled and looked at the captain.

"You are very lucky to have this young man aboard your ship Captain. He saved your life and got you here to ensure you were ok. I would keep him close. And," he got up and dug around in his bag, pulling out a small jar and handing it to Markus. "Use this twice a day on the wound and don't forget to let it breathe. In a week or so it should be almost completely healed. Other than that take it easy Miss, you have a good crew watching over you." the doctor said as he gently patted Verena on the leg and rose to leave.

"Thank you doctor. If you join me up top I will get your payment ready." Cora said as she ushered him upstairs. Markus walked over to Verena and started to gently apply the sweet smelling salve to her wound. She winced at first then relaxed, allowing Markus to quickly finish and bandage her.

"Thank you Markus. I don't know how to thank you properly other than invite you to dinner with me this evening." she added as she slowly sat up, the shirt that had been covering her chest dropped, partially exposing her bare skin.

Markus turned away quickly, blushing slightly as he waited for her to re-dress. When she was done she lightly turned Markus around to face her.

Her green eyes sparkled with hints of tears starting in the corners. Before Markus had time to speak she hugged him. Tightly at first then she softened her grip and kind of sunk into him. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gently hugged her back.

They stood like that for a few moments then awkwardly stepped away from each other. Verena's face was a pleasant shade of pink as she turned away.

"Get back up top and help them get supplies. I want to be back out to sea before sunset." she ordered. Markus smiled and bowed before heading back up to the deck.

**Chapter Four: Home**

The next three months passed by without much excitement. Markus taught the powder monkeys and a few of the crew members to swim when they came across a small island with a beautiful beach.

After they left the island they decided to make port for supplies again. This time Markus recognized the small dock area. He was home.

~Have six months gone by already? ~ He thought to himself as the crew lowered the ramp. Cora approached him with a small bag of gold and three necklaces, one with a diamond, one with a sapphire and one with a ruby, for his mother and two sisters.

"Here you go love. There is also a ring in there for your father that I found. It has three gemstones in it that match the necklaces. Go enjoy your time with your family lad." Cora said as she handed him the bag and the necklaces.

He put the necklaces into the bag and tied it off, then he hugged Cora who laughed and hugged him back. As he walked down the ramp he saw the captain watching him, she waved with a smile then turned to inspect her ship for anything that needed repaired. He waved back and headed home.

**Chapter Four Part Two: A surprise visit**

"Daniel our boy is home!" his mother cried as she threw herself into Markus' arms, almost knocking the bag out of his hands. His father rushed tithe door and joined his mother in the hug.

"Gosh you guys, ease up a bit you're going to make me spill the gold." Markus chuckled as his parents let go of him.

"Sorry dear, we just missed you so much! Come inside and tell us all about your travels!" his mother cooed as she ushered him inside.

No sooner had his mother closed the door Markus was tackled to the floor by his two twelve year old sisters. They were identical twins and liked to dress exactly alike to make it hard to tell them apart. They both smiled at him and gave him a squeeze hug.

"We missed you big brother!" Amelia said.

"Yes we did dear brother! How was your trip?" Ashara asked with excitement.

"Well if you would get off me we can sit at the table and I will tell you all about it. Unless you don't want your gifts I brought back for you." Marcus warned. His sisters got wide eyed and quickly leapt off of him and sat at the table like perfect angels.

Markus laughed and stood up, dusting himself off. He then reached into the bag and grabbed the ruby and sapphire necklaces. His sisters gasped at the sight of the jewelry and then giggled.

He latched the ruby necklace onto Amelia's neck and the sapphire one onto Ashara's neck. They both sat there in silence, admiring the precious gifts their brother had brought them.

"Oh Markus! They are so beautiful! Girls what do you tell your brother for such wonderful gifts?" his mother demanded.

"Thank you Markus!" they said in unison before rushing off to their room to admire them more. Markus turned to his beaming parents.

"I have gifts for you both as well." Markus replied as he pulled out the diamond pendant and the jeweled ring. His mother fought tears as he clasped the necklace around her neck and then hugged him.

"Thank you my son. It is magnificent and I shall treasure it always." she thanked softly as she released him. He handed his father the ring and he sat there silent, trying not to cry as well.

"We are very proud of you son, and we are glad that you are not hurt." he replied after a few moments. He slipped the ring on his finger, it fit him perfectly.

"We'll I did get a few knicks from some of the fights we got in as well as bruises but I am alive and well." Markus grinned as he sat down at the table to tell them of his adventures.

After an hour had passed his mother looked at him with a very interested look on her face.

"I want to meet this Captain; she sounds like a very good young woman. You should invite her to dinner." his mother told him.

Markus quickly explained her fear of leaving the ship and his mother looked crushed. Markus took his mother's hand and rubbed it gently.

"How about I ask her if you can come on a tour of the ship? So you can see where I make my home and I can introduce you to my crew mates. You will adore Cora and Kayle and James. Actually you will enjoy everyone, except maybe Rowan. He is a bit of a tough guy and doesn't like to be bothered. Other than that I know you will love them!" Markus added. His parents glanced at each other, trying to think of the next thing to say, but his sisters beat them to the punch.

"We get to go on board a ship?"

"That sounds like so much fun! Will there be anyone our age that we can play with?" one of them asked. Markus laughed.

"Kayle is about your age. I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing you girls around if you promise to behave and be nice. I will ask him ok?" the girls squealed with delight and danced around.

Markus rose and started to walk towards the door when a sudden knock caused him to pause before he opened it. It was Kayle.

"Hey Markus, may I come in? I have an announcement to make to your family." he asked. Markus nodded and let him inside.

"Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Sage. My name is Kayle and on behalf of our beloved Captain Verena we would like to invite your entire family on a tour of our ship as well as dinner with the Captain herself. We would be honored to have you join us before we set sail in the morning." Kayle asked with a massive grin on his face. The twins giggled making Kayle glance over at them. He bowed to them and kissed their hands. They giggled again and bolted off to their room.

"Well we would be honored to join you. When would you like us to arrive?" Markus' father asked.

"Whenever you are ready to join us Sir. Just follow Markus and he will take you to Cora who will show you around the ship. When the tour is done the crew will tell you stories will the powder monkeys and I will keep your daughters company playing hide and seek and tag until dinner is ready. Markus will take you both to the Captain's Cabin and you will dine with her while the girls join the crew. If that is alright with you. If not they may join the Captain as well." Kayle informed.

"Very well. We shall be there in an hour." Markus' mother replied. Kayle nodded and bowed as he left to inform the Captain of their plans for the evening.

**Chapter Four Part Three: Dinner**

An hour later Markus and his family were walking up the ramp to meet up with Cora who was waiting for them at the top. She smiled and shook hands with his father.

"Hello Mr. Sage. Welcome aboard the 'Cursed One'!" she exclaimed as she lightly hugged his mother.

"Please, call me Daniel. This is my wife Martha and my two daughters Amelia and Ashara." his father said as his family bowed.

"Well they are certainly beautiful ladies Daniel. Shall we start the tour?" Cora asked. Everyone nodded and followed her around the ship.

They visited the sleeping quarters and the kitchen. Then they went down to the storage area and to the cannon halls. Once they were done exploring they went back on deck and one at a time climbed up to the crow's nest and looked through the looking glass.

"Can we go with you Ms. Cora? We want to hunt down mean old pirates too!" his sisters cried in unison. Cora laughed and told them that they had to stay home and protect their parents from evil pirates that might try to steal their new jewelry. The girls gasped and clutched their necklaces and swore to protect their family while Markus was away.

"You have two very brave little girls Daniel. Now why don't you two go and find the boys and play some games?" Cora asked, the girls laughed and took off below deck to find them. Within a few minutes the girls were running around playing tag with the powder monkeys.

"Welcome aboard my ship Mr. and Mrs. Sage." a soft voice called from behind them, causing them to jump. The captain walked down the steps and stood next to them. Markus' parents bowed, causing her to laugh.

"It is an honor to meet you Captain." Daniel replied as he straightened back up. Verena smiled.

"Mom, Dad this is Captain Verena Delatorre. Verena this is my father Daniel and my mother Martha." Markus introduced. Verena hugged them both.

"You have an extraordinary son. He saved my life a few months ago. I was badly injured during a battle and if it weren't for his medical knowledge I surely would have died." Verena said as she bowed to them.

"Can we see your scar?" a voice chirped from behind Markus. It was his sister Ashara with Amelia right behind her.

"Ashara Marie! That is not a polite question to ask someone!" Martha scolded. Verena laughed.

"It's ok Martha." she replied as she lifted her shirt a bit to show them the large scar that marred her right side. The girls and their mother gasped.

"Your brother saved me from that wound. He made me heal quickly and this is all I have to remember what he did for me. You should be glad to have him as a brother." Verena said as she dropped her shirt back down. The girls hugged Markus then ran off to play again after saying thank you.

"Dinner is ready!" Rowan called as the crew all came up on deck and started setting up the tables and chairs. The girls helped bring out chairs and sat eagerly down next to Kayle and James.

"Now behave girls while we join the captain. Use your manners!" Markus' mother added as they followed Verena to her cabin where a large feast was prepared.

They dined on freshly roasted pig and potatoes with fine wine and mead to wash it down. For the second course they had soup and fresh bread, then for dessert they had fresh out of the oven apple pie and cinnamon rolls.

"This meal has been amazing. I'm so full I think I could go several days without needing to eat again." Daniel joked, the captain laughed.

"You are free to take the left overs with you if you wish." Verena said as she dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. Markus raised his glass.

"I propose a toast, to this wonderful evening and to our lovely host Captain Verena!" Markus exclaimed as his parents raised their glasses. Verena blushed and raised her glass.

"And to the best crew member I have ever had come aboard this ship." she added, his parents cheered as they all finished off their glasses.

Daniel lifted a sleeping Amelia from the stack of flour that her and her sister had passed out on. Rowan gently lifted up Ashara and followed the Sage's home after they said goodnight and safe travels to everyone.

"Take care of yourself son, we look forward to your return." his father said as he waved and left to go home.

After everyone had cleaned up and settled down for the evening Verena changed into fresh clothes.

"You have a lovely family Markus. They care very deeply about you, and your sisters are quite the characters." Verena chuckled as Markus smiled.

"I know. I have missed them so much. Thank you for bringing me back and inviting them to dinner. My family loved it, especially the girls." Markus said.

"It was my pleasure." the captain yawned. "Well, we should head to bed. We ship off first thing in the morning."

"Aye aye, goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight Markus."

**Chapter Five: Rocky Seas**

A sudden lurch and dip slammed the captain against the wall of her cabin as she raced to the main deck. Reaching the top of the stairs she flung the doors open to find her crew scrambling to tie everything down and get it secured against the brewing storm.

"Captain! We lost several barrels of salted meat to the sea. This storm came out of nowhere and it has no hint of letting up for a while. What are your orders?!" Cora snapped as the ship dipped with a massive wave, sending Cora toppling into Verena who caught her easily.

"Get everything tied down as fast and tight as you can then get everyone who can be easily swept away below deck. Everyone who stays up top is to tie themselves down tightly so we don't lose anyone. Step lively now!" Verena barked against the howling wind. Cora didn't reply as she darted off to carry out the orders.

Verena dashed to the mast and started tying life lines tightly to it and handing them off to the remaining crew. Markus took his and quickly cinched it to his waist then started helping others with theirs.

A deafening boom and sudden flash of white light filled their senses as lightning flashed across the blackened sky. The waves made the ship buck and dip causing some crew members to fall and roll across the deck.

Verena hastily made her way to the wheel to try and keep them steady. The wheel was spinning rapidly and burned her hands as she halted it. The rain stung her face as she struggled to keep the wheel steady. Markus quickly joined her side and gripped the wheel to assist her.

"Markus this storm is too powerful! Get everyone below decks and stay there until I tell you!" Verena ordered. Markus shook his head defiantly.

"I will be back up to help you. This storm is too strong for you to man this ship on your own." Markus cried back as he bolted off to get everyone below.

As he darted up the steps a huge wave hit the ship and sent Markus over the railing. Verena screamed as she jammed the wheel and ran to the side of the ship. Grabbing onto the lifeline she pulled with all her might.

"Rowan!" Verena screamed to no avail. Her voice was lost in the wind and she was losing her grip, the rope digging deeply into her hands making her cry in agony.

"Verena just let me go! I'm not worth you dying!" Markus called to her. She fought tears and kept pulling, slowly inching him closer when another dip broke her hold and the line snapped.

"MARKUS!" Verena screamed as his vanished from sight, into the roiling sea.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
